1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery module having a plurality of battery cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a high-output battery module using a non-aqueous electrolyte having a high energy density has been developed. The high-output battery module is formed to have high capacity by constituting a plurality of battery cells connected in series so that the battery module may be used to drive a motor of a device using high power, such as an electric vehicle.
A battery cell includes an electrode assembly constituted by a positive plate and a negative plate, and an electrolyte, and generates energy by an electrochemical reaction of the plates with the electrolyte. Here, gas may be generated in the battery cell due to a side reaction of the electrochemical reaction. Thus, a path or a vent for the gas may be formed in the battery module in order to efficiently treat the gas generated in a plurality of battery cells.